Bella's Declaration
by Jaspers Sex Kitten
Summary: This is a song fic from Bella's POV. Set after the Cullen's leave her in New Moon. How she feels in the question for all. She was left, abandoned and betray. Inspirational Song:Declaration by David Cook. Rated M for language!


**A/N: I do not own anything Twilight. So sad! The song belongs to David Cook.**

**This is a song fic from Bella's POV. Set after the Cullen's leave her in New Moon. Inspirational Song: Declaration by David Cook.**

* * *

**Bella's Declaration**

I am beyond the point of no return. How can I make it through the days and nghts without them? My days are dull and slow, my nights are fueled with my desires to be loved, even just wanted. I am lost and no one is looking for me. My family left me. How could they do this to me? I was their daughter, their sister, their reason for existing. I can't even imagine why these things happen to me. Why am I a danger magnet? Why do I gravitate to the ones who will hurt me? Am I cursed? Maybe I just don't get it. I am a damned soul who is dying everyday. No one can nderstand why I am like this. Hell, I don't understand it half the time.

I'm taken just the way you are

Imperfect words inside a perfect song

I feel you closer than you are

But I've been waiting far too long, too long

_**"God why don't they just come back? Was I that much of a problem?"**_

It's my declaration

To anyone who's listening

_**"Like they never existed! Right. What in the hell does he think? AHHHH!!! We were family, you do not abandon your family, damn it!"**_

You're my inspiration

As I stand alone against the world

'cause you love

And you bleed

_**"You bleed? I am the one with the fucking hole in my chest! My heart has been ripped out and I can't breathe, I can't see what's going on around me, I can't.... I... I just am." **_

And you stole my soul to set me free

It's my declaration

_**"Set me free, please God ,set me free!"**_

Do you care what I believe?

('cause I'm still breathing)

_**"Like I can breath without him.... without them, my family."**_

Or that I wear your heart upon my sleeve

Sometimes I think you never knew

The only truth I see is you, is you

_**"I should have been enough! You are my everything! Why did this happen, am I being punished for loving him?"**_

It's my declaration

To anyone who's listening

You're my inspiration

As I stand alone against the world

'cause you love

And you bleed

And you stole my soul to set me free

_**"For my own good. Who in the hell does he think he is? What did they all go for? I am just a shell of who I was before them. I can't go on with out him... without my family."**_

It's my declaration

Are there any words to say

That I would ever mean enough?

When the light runs from the day

Will the darkness be too much?

_**"The darkness surrounds me... swallowing me, I feel like I have died. I am Bella Swan and i am broken. What good am I to anyone, myself included."**_

Will I ever be enough?

_**"Apparently not! Is that not fucking obvious Swan, they left you!"**_

It's my declaration

To anyone who's listening

You're my inspiration

As I stand alone against the world

'cause you love

_**"If he loved me, I mean truly loved me... how could he leave me. HE left me alone and unloved. Why do I exist? Did he ever love me? I think not."**_

And you bleed

And you stole my soul to set me free

_**"Who can set me free? Does HE think he's the crypt keeper, can he really set me free?"**_

It's my declaration

So tell me you can hear these words tonight

_**"SCREW YOU EDWARD CULLEN... just fucking screw you. I am a strong person and I will survive. I do not need you to survive!"**_

It's my declaration

I heard this song today. It made me do some serious soul searching. I can't help but feel that I can find myself if for no other reason than just to find myself, for myself. I can't always rely on others to be there. I have to depend on me! Declaration by David Cook, made me examine my life and my future. Can I say good bye to them all. I am not sure how but I have too. I have to live for myself! I can not wait for them to return to me, I must move on.

* * *

**End notes: The song chose me, no joke. I was sitting at work and it came on the radio and the little voice in my head started to come alive. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
